Ben the Lawyer and A Jealous Justin
by BluePixieOfTheGalaxy
Summary: What happens when you put a lawyer, a mediator, and a Justin all in one place? One very unlucky lawyer,a laughing mediator, and a jealous Justin. Rated T for one or two back words. R&R!


**Author's Note: Hello again! I'm super excited that Fairly Legal is almost back on! After the ending of Season 1, this Season's going to be epic! On the preview for the pilot, there is this lawyer called Ben meeting Kate. So this is a little something I though of. Hope you guys like it! **_Disclaimer: Don't own Fairly Legal._

Ben the Lawyer and a Jealous Justin

Kate entered the upscale bar, looking for her client. She was supposed to meet him at the Ruby Skye at 12:30 and it was now 1. He was no where to be seen.

'I actually managed to be on time, and he's the one running late.' She thought to herself.

Every since Kate had gotten fired from Reed and Reed, she started her own family business. It was going fairly well until a few weeks ago. When she realized how hard it actually was to run one, Kate had called her brother Spence and gotten him to help run it with her. So far, after Spencer's arrival, the firm had been very successful.

Kate sat at one of the bar counters and ordered a drink. Why waste time looking and waiting for a client standing, when you can wait for a client and drink whilst sitting.

She took another sip of beer when a tall, brown haired, nicely groomed man in a grey suit; sat down next to her.

"Hi. I'm Ben."

Kate half-smiled. "Yeah, hi. I'm Kate."

"So Kate, do you believe in fate?" He asked, grabbing a beer.

She snorted. "No."

"Really? I highly doubt that."

"I believe that people can make their own decisions, whether good or bad. Not relying on something they think is fate for an excuse."

"Well, I for one do believe in fate, and its fate that I met you."

She laughed. "Oh, man! Do you always use that bad of a line?"

Ben shrugged. "Why don't I walk you back to your work building and we'll see."

He stood up and paid the bartender for both drinks.

Kate shook her head. "I'm working right now. Waiting for a client."

"Nonsense! If you were, they'd be here by now. It's nearly two."

Kate grimaced. "Yeah, don't remind me."

"So let me walk you back to your office, and then maybe we can see about a date." He flashed a toothy smile.

She laughs as she shakes her head. "You don't give up do you?"

"Not when there's a pretty woman in my sights."

Kate laughs again. "You and those cheesy lines. But no thanks, I work from home." She assures him.

"Then accompany me whilst I walk back to work. We aren't far and it's a beautiful day for a walk."

"Mhmm… I don't know." She said, biting the inside of her cheek.

Ben held out a hand for her to take. "Come on, you know you want to."

Kate sighed and took it; there was something about this guy that she found interesting. He led her out of the Ruby Skye and into the chaotic streets of San Francisco.

"So Kate, what is it you do? If I can ask that question without being shot from a sniper in the back of the head, or thrown into federal prison." Ben joked.

"No, I don't think you will. I have me own firm of mediation."

"Ohh… a mediator huh?" He said with a hint of disgust.

Kate quirked an eyebrow. "Something wrong with that?"

He frantically shook his head. "No, no. Not at all. It's just something my superiors don't normally approve of in my line of work."

"In your line of work? Well then Ben, what is it that you do?"

"I'm a lawyer." He said with a cocky smirk planted on his face.

'Ugh lawyers!' Kate managed not to roll her eyes.

"Interesting. Where do you work at?" She asked instead.

"We're here."

Kate looked up at the building and mentally face palmed herself.

They were standing in front of the DA's office.

'Of all the places. He has to work here.'

"You alright Kate?" Ben asked once he noticed her facial expression.

She cleared her throat. "Yeah, just peachy. Why?"

"You look like you're going to pass out. Why don't you come inside and sit down for a while? Or at least until you get your complexion back." He insisted.

Kate shook her head. "Nah, I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all."

Ben grabbed her upper arm and dragged her into the DA's office.

"I insist! Please! It'll help me feel much better if I know you're fine."

He guided her by the small of her back, down a path she had memorized for years.

Been opened the door and ushered Kate in. He led her over to a black couch that was up against the neutral painted wall.

Kate sat gingerly on the couch. She tells herself she should get up and leave, but something makes her stay. She just stared out the clear door and into the office that was right across the hall, whose also happens to be Justin's. Justin looked up and caught her eyes. He then looked over at Ben, glared and put the blinds down.

Ben came back a few moments later, carrying water bottle and some aspirin. He handed it to her and she gladly accepter it. Kate could feel a headache coming on. Maybe she'd need the medication after all. She downed the aspirin and took a few sips of water then she leaned up against the couch's back and closed her eyes. She felt peaceful for the first time in a long time.

That feeling went away when an urgent knock came from the door.

"Come in." Ben announced, taking a seat behind his desk.

The door opened, revealing Justin.

He looked the same from the last time Kate saw him; tall, dark navy-almost black suit, the red tie that she gave him for Christmas one year, clean shaven, and very professional looking.

She hadn't spoken to him or seen him since the fight they had after Lauren fired her. She got the message pretty clear that he wanted nothing to do with her.

Kate couldn't help but stare at him and giving him a sad smile.

Justin cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Ben, here is the case file you wanted me to go over for you." Justin handed a manila envelope over to Ben.

"Thanks Justin!" Ben exclaimed. He noticed the tension between Kate and Justin.

"Aha. Kate, this is Justin Patrick. Justin, this is Kate…"

"Reed. We've met." Justin replied.

Ben looked surprised. "Oh, did you know she's a-"

"Mediator? Yes."

Kate stood up. "Well then, now that we're reintroduced and everybody knows everybody, I'll head home. I need to call a client. Thanks for the walk and aspirin, Ben. Justin." She nodded in his direction and briskly walked out the door, heels clicking down the hall.

* * *

><p>"So Kate Reed huh? You are working with her now?" Justin inquired as he sat down on one of Ben's chairs.<p>

Ben shrugged. "Maybe. Or maybe I'm on the prowl and Ms. Reed happens to be in my sights." He suggested.

"Really? Well you're going to have to wait on that. The DA wants this finished ASAP and I doubt they'll be pleased if you slack off." Justin fumed.

He got up from the chair and stormed towards the exit.

"Oh and Ben, one more thing; Kate's out of your league. She's not your type, she's mine." With hat said, Justin slammed the door and immediately pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number he knows by heart.

"This is Kate Reed, sorry you just missed me. I'm either getting chewed out by the Wicked Witch of the West, or mediating a client. But no matter, just leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I possibly can. Or not, probably not. Please record your message after the beep. Beep."

Justin sighed and hung up the phone. He dialed again, but this time, he called a friend who always knows Kate's whereabouts.

"Leonardo speaking."

"Leo! Where's Kate? She was at the DA's office and she just rushed out. I have to talk with her now!"

"Yeah, remember how well that went the first time? It worked real well. Anyway, Kate's probably with a client or on her boat. You know how she is. Sorry I can't be more of a help. Just don't make her cry again."

"Thanks Leo, believe me, it wasn't my intension and it still isn't. After these past weeks, I've had dreams, and memories about Kate and I, and I just realized how much I miss her and how much I can't stand it when she's around other men."

"Then tell her that! Kate wants to make it work. That's why she signed the divorce papers. She wanted to make you happy. Now go make things right before I get there and kick the sense into you both!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yes sir! Thanks again. Bye." Justin hung up and dashed to his car. He noticed the darkening clouds quickly settling in. Justin set his car in drive, and headed towards Kate's boat.

* * *

><p>Kate dumped her bag on the bench on her deck. She fished out her phone and saw the 1 missed call. She desperately hoped it was from her client to explain why he was a no show for their meeting.<p>

It was from Justin. Kate wondered whether or not to call him back of ignore it completely. She decided for the latter and pressed the back button and dialed the client's number.

"Hello, Dieon Carper speaking."

"Mr. Carper, its Kate Reed, your mediator. You were supposed to meet me for our negotiation meeting at Ruby Skye. You never showed and I want to know why."

"Ah, Oh. Kate. Sorry I forgot to call you. My ex and I resolved our differences over the items and custody of the children, so there is no need for your services anymore. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Oh, well thanks for letting me know."

"What's your price?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your price. I'm still paying you. Without your help, we would have never realized what was best for our children. It's the least we can do."

"No, no. I'm not taking your money. You didn't even have a meeting with me."

"Very well, if your sure. You can call me back anytime if you ever change your mind."

"I'm glad you settled this without my help. It's good for the kids. Goodbye." Kate hung up and ran a hand through her hair and plopped on the bench. She also took notice of the dark clouds that were settling in, causing her to groan. 'Today was such a great day.'

A figure at the end of the dock made their way over to Kate's boat.

Kate looked up when the figure boarded her boat. She groaned.

'And it keeps getting better and better.'

"What are you doing here Justin?" She didn't feel like having another conversation with her ex and ending up crying her heart out again.

Justin grabbed Kate by her upper arm and pulled her towards him.

"Justin! Wha-"

He leaned down and kissed her passionately. They broke apart when air was needed. He kept her close to his body.

"Did you really want to make me happy?"

"Of course! I screwed up our marriage and pressed for the divorce. I only signed it to make you happy."

Justin drew Kate back slightly and held her by her shoulders.

"It wasn't just you. It takes more than one person to ruin a marriage. I should have tried harder."

Kate touched his cheek. "We both should have."  
>It started to rain. Both Justin and Kate looked up at the sky and laughed.<p>

Justin pulled Kate back into his arms and kissed the top of her now soaked head.

"I really want us to work. I wasn't happy about signing and I'm not happy about the divorce. I didn't want one, but you kind of pressed me into getting one. That's why I got the papers so quick."

Kate shook her head. "You're right, I did press for the divorce but once you signed the papers, I just couldn't. There was something that was stopping me from signing them kind of like a gravitational force. But eventually I thought that because you signed it so fast and you gave them to me in a hurry, that you wanted it, so I signed. I wanted to do something right in your eyes for once and putting you first." Kate lowered her head, to look at the deck.

A pair of hands that were originally holding her shoulders moved down to cup her cheeks, making her look back up at Justin.

"Kate, like I've said before, I want for us to work. That would have made me happy. I didn't want this either. You prove me wrong everyday. At first, I though mediation never worked but now, you've proved that both sides can win. It's great that you care for others, but sometimes, you go a little over-board with things."

"It's a win-win! You don't want it and neither do I." Kate smiled.

"Good! That's what I wanted to hear." Justin reached into his coat pocket and pulled out some folded papers.

"Are those?" Kate asked.

He nodded and unfolded the papers, revealing the divorce contract. Justin ripped it in half, then the halves into smaller pieces.

Kate grabbed the ripped papers from his hands and flung them, causing them to scatter off and on the boat.

"Now wasn't that easy?" Kate asked out loud, but more to herself.

Justin's arms came around her, engulfing Kate in warmth.

"Why don't we go inside and get out of these wet clothes? I don't know about you, but I'm freezing!"

Kate shivered slightly and so he took that as a sign. He opened the cabin door and led her inside.

Once they made it to Kate's cramped bedroom, Kate went to her closet and pulled out two button down shirts that had once belonged to Justin.

"Why does this not surprise me? I've been looking for these shirts for weeks now!" Justin exclaimed, as he put the blue shirt on, only leaving him in his boxers and the shirt.

Kate shrugged and slipped on the blue and white shirt that well covered most of her body.

"Mhmm… Isn't this much better?" Justin asked as he sat down on the bed.

Kate smiled and nodded before snuggling up next to him.

"So what was going on between you and Ben?" Kate asked, sinking deeper into Justin's warm body.

"I work with the guy and he's the biggest prick I have ever known. I don't trust him and neither does anybody else."

"So you're jealous?"

"You just ruined the moment. But no, I'm not jealous. Why would I be?"

That caused Kate to laugh. "Oh, you are so jealous!"

"Am not!"

"Are so! C'mon! I think it's cute that you're jealous."

"I am not jealous!" Justin fumed. "I just don't like that creep being near you. He's always been after my job and now he's trying to go after you."

"Yeah, with those cheesy pick-up lines. It was actually quite a sight. But seriously Justin, you don't need to give him the evil glare of death through your office windows. Although it is much appreciated, I can take care of myself."

"I'm just doing what I see fit. He was getting a little to close for my liking." Justin explained, hoping Kate would understand.

"Then you should have seen him at the bar!" Kate could feel Justin's grip on her tighten. "Justin! Can't breathe! Suffocating!"

Justin realized after Kate said that, that he was burying her in his chest. "Sorry Kate! Are you alright?"

She took in a deep breath. "Yeah, fine now. Thanks for that."

"No problem. Just let's stop talking about him, I can't stand that jackass!"

Kate smiled as she put her head on his chest. "Just relax. Don't think about Ben. Focus on us now. Do you want some mediation? I know someone who's fantastic at her job!"

"Oh really? And who is she?" Justin teased.

Kate smacked Justin's chest lightly. "Who do you think dummy?"

He pulled her back to him and placed her head back on his chest then laid his chin on top of her head. "I know, I know."

Kate and Justin soon fell asleep to the soothing rock of the boat. Tomorrow they would discuss some things, but for Kate, that meant another chance with Justin and for once, she would be looking forward to it, arguments and all.

**Author's Note: So this is my longest one-shot ever! I'm super excited! Took a couple more days than it should have, but I had economic budget project to do, which is a pain! Also I have a band performance this Saturday and we have rehearsal and class everyday this week! Don't get me wrong, I love band, but sometimes there's only so much of it I can take. Still super excited and Fairly Legal on the 16th and meeting Ben! I'm going to be posting A LOT of Fairly Legal fics because it's that time of year! **


End file.
